A Midsummer Night's Dream In Asgard
by Priscillie
Summary: Based off of novel Runemarks by Joanne Harris. Loki x Maddy and some other other weird couples.


**To read this and get it you'll have to read Runemarks first. **

**Here's the link: . **

It's really good. Trust me.

* * *

**A Midsummer Night's Dream In Asgard**

* * *

_Helena: You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant! But yet you draw not iron: for my heart is true as steel. Leave you your power to draw, and I shall have no power to follow you._

_Demetrius: Do I entice you? Do I speak you fair? Or rather do I not in the plainest truth tell you I do not nor I cannot love you?_

**_-Midsummer Night's Dream_**

* * *

Silence had frozen the late twilight in a silky sheen of rime, draping her insubstantial crystals over ever blade of grass, every shivering flower pedal, and every black rocky surface. The world was painted gradually in the colors of submerged midnight, clandestine shades of indigo. A slight breeze fluttered past. Silvery streaks of aurora danced above in the darkening heavens to unheard music. Glowing insects aroused from their daylight siesta to the alluring whispers of night.

However, a particular person sneaking behind shrubberies under the flowing illumination of the aurora seem untouched by the tranquil beauty of his surroundings, or rather by any other emotion at all, except maybe extreme annoyance. The person in question was a young man crouched in a defensive position, eyes wild scanning the area as if at the slightest hint of disturbance was his cue to take flight.

The man, or boy, had tied back crimson hair that drifted in the wind like shifting flames, fiery green eyes bright, as they were dark, and a mouth crisscrossed with faint, small white scars. That mouth which had been designed to grin audaciously most of the time was now twisted into a deep frown. He looked slightly tattered as he crouched there with his clothes torn and splattered with dirt as well as a dozen of small scratches adorning his body. The boy looked tired, yet at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps from the overlooked meadow below. He stiffened and slowly peered out, making sure that the greeneries concealed every part of him.

A slender figure appeared, a woman, young and beautiful that strolled gracefully into the meadow. She had wavy, lustrously rich chocolate hair and translucent ivory skin that glimmered in the descending twilight. The woman was wearing a silken, if somewhat plain, white dress that flickered at the slightest tease of wind. She looked lost and desolate, as if searching for someone.

With a voice as sweet as cream she called out, "Darling, please come out!"

The young man made sure he stayed very, very still.

The woman tilted her head a little, as if she heard something, then abruptly moved in the direction where that particular person was hiding like some sort of fugitive in the bushes.

She smiled sweetly. "Now, Loki honey, I know you are here so why don't we stop with the games already? Dinner's getting cold at home and plus, today _is _our special day…"

The young man, Loki, tried hard not to breathe and prayed to whatever gods above or below that she really had no idea where he was, that she was simply trying to pry him out, that in just a few more moments his _ex-_wife would leave him in peace having given up on the thought of...

Within the woman's hands, a golden chain glistened into existence, it wasn't a very threatening looking thing, in fact the chain practically glowed with a holy aura, but Loki knew better. It was the chain that will bind him to his fate. Any thought of successfully concealing himself was banished in a second, he glanced in distaste down at his left hand where a golden ring encircled around his middle finger. Suddenly the ring radiated out light like a beacon, almost as brilliant as a star.

"Damn." Said Loki, then without a second to waste transformed into his Wildfire aspect and turned to flee.

"I see you Sweetheart..." His ex-wife crooned lovingly.

A blur of flame and Loki was already beyond the meadow, a streak of red-gold blaze trailing behind him like a tail of a comet. _This time I'll escape into Folk world, I've had enough… When Odin get's back I'll give him a piece of my mind about not taking me with him! _Yet, that was as far as Loki got before a whipping golden chain wrapped around his ankles, binding him in place with a fall.

Immediately, Loki rolled over and tried desperately to untangle the fastened chains with the full force of his glam in complete Wildfire aspect, unleashing ravaging flames that turned everything in the surrounding area into white ash in a single instant. _Comeoncomeoncomeon- _He _thought_ he heard the chains creak a little, but that was probably just his over hopeful imagination.

"Oh no you don't. Play time's over Darling, didn't I tell you dinner's getting cold?"

Reluctantly, and not without some despair, the Trickster peeked up at his ex-wife who was smiling girlishly down at him, looking quite pleased with herself. He felt his heart drop like a stone. Gradually, his regained his human aspect and regarded her with reproach.

"I told you to leave me alone, Sigyn." Loki grumbled, or maybe pleaded.

Sigyn leaned down, close to him. A few locks of chocolate hair stroked his forehead, bringing a saccharine scent of caramel mixed with cinnamon spice. Loki instinctively backs away.

"What did you say my Dear?" She asked happily, staring with pure, virtuous love into her husband's narrowed emerald eyes.

"I said, please leave me _alone._"

Sigyn looked hurt, but quickly recovered as usual, and without warning, embraced Loki affectionately. Loki, on the other hand, felt shivers crawl down his spine.

"Oh, love. I know you are just saying this to keep me away." Sigyn whispered by his ear.

"Great. You're _finally _taking the hint. That's exactly why I am-"

"This way you can feel repentance for all the wrongs you've done me, but there's no need, my boundless love have never wavered!"

Loki felt sick. This was so cheesy he was sure that he would die from the mushiness of it all.

Firmly taking Sigyn's shoulders, he forcibly moved her away a safe distance from himself, then steeled himself and glared into her wide, soulful blue eyes laced with bronze lashes. For a moment the Trickster forgot what he was about to say, something mean, he recalled with some difficulty… Loki's eyes traced over his ex-wife's figure, slender yet shapely, skin like freshly poured milk, flawless without so much a single blemish. Naturally blooming cheeks, glossy curls the color of rich chocolate fell across her bosom, soft pedal-like lips, and those summer azure eyes…

Loki swallowed.

"Were you about to say something _Sugar-pie_?" His ex-wife sweetly, nauseatingly sweetly, asked.

_Okay. That's it. I can handle being called Darling, Dear, Love, etc. etc. But seriously? Sugar-pie? I knew she was crazy as box of frogs but this is the limit! Besides, shouldn't that be something Sugar-and-Sack would be called? _Loki shook himself from his ex-wife's willowy arms, and stood up or tried to, before falling down again as the golden chain wrapped around his ankles tightened in response. _Riiggghhtt…_

"Sigyn, could you please let me go? Look, I know you still feel something for me, really flattering, but we broke up eons ago. Maybe you should, move on you know? I could even introduce you to a couple of pretty nice guys I know, demons if you prefer, I bet they'll be _very _interested and you can hook up right away. Then we'll both be-"

"Sweetie, do you know what day it is today?"

Loki was puzzled. Sigyn had a very strange expression on her face that almost approached, could it be, irritation? Now that he thought about it, during this entire week his ex-wife had been acting a bit strange, expectant eyes, more clingy than usual (as in hunting and dragging him back to their so called "Dream-Home"), more kisses than appropriate (even for Loki), and now… She was staring at him with a practically demanding gaze.

The Trickster thought very hard.

"Ughn… Could it be… Marshmallow day?" He didn't know where that came from, but it felt right.

Sigyn slapped him across the face. "Marshmallows? Is that all you can _think_ of?!"

Irritated, Loki rubbed his red cheek, "Well what do you expect? I'm hungry! All I had was breakfast before you started chasing me down and now look what time it is! I could really do with some-"

Sigyn slapped him again, this time the other cheek. "How can you just think about _food_?!" She shrieked.

The reason was simple, Loki was _hungry_, but as his ex-wife failed to acknowledge this fact, he saw no point in reasoning with her.

Loki sighed impatiently. "Can you just tell me already? I haven't a clue alright?"

Sigyn's soft lips trembled, tears slipped down her smooth cheeks like droplets of melted crystals. Soon, the young woman was shaking with quiet sobs, her eyes downcast with sadness.

Loki felt something in him tighten. He glanced away, then back again, then away, then back. Something caught his eye. Sitting lazily on the top branch of a towering evergreen pine were two black birds, Loki stared at them for a brief moment. Finally with a half-annoyed, half-guilty sigh he quietly approached his ex-wife and awkwardly patted her on the shoulders.

"Okay. Whatever it is I've said or done, forget it. Can you stop crying now?"

"_Sniff-sniff. _Do you really not remember?"

"Nope." Loki replied almost cheerfully. He was glad Sigyn had stopped crying. Lately, Sigyn had taken into have couple counseling sessions (by herself) with Frigg. Although he didn't really fear any retribution from his ex-wife, Frigg however, can make his life very difficult. If she found out that Loki had made Sigyn cry, there will be consequences, consequences Loki would rather avoid if possible.

"I-It's our anniversary…" Sigyn whispered in a barely audible voice.

Loki froze. All thoughts of marshmallows, other delicacies, fruit cocktails, sunny beaches, and of course, hot girls walking around in bikinis promptly fled his mind. This was much worse than he had previously thought. Deliberately, Loki began to back away from his ex-wife…

Sure, it hadn't been the first time Loki had forgotten their anniversary, and certainly probably not the last either, but still she had hoped after what happened at the rebuilding of Asgard that he might be at least a little, tiny bit more caring. He loves her, she's completely certain of this, 149% sure. Especially after that sincere, heartfelt apology just now, after that Sigyn couldn't even remember why she was even slightly infuriated with her husband at all, blinding was her own love. Lifting her head, she turned toward Loki with a tender smile. Ready to embrace him again…

Except, Loki was nowhere to be found.


End file.
